Being Somebody
by suga2fly
Summary: Tidus finds the girl of his dreams, yet she doesn't want him. Is it destiny or just a crush? [new writer, R&R]


Being Somebody - By Myra Nguy Please do not redistribute or copy my story in any way. I never read fanfictions on this site or any other site, so do say that my story is cliquished or copying other stories. Read and review please! Thank you! **New Writer**  
  
----------  
  
Tidus walked into the house. The stench of cigarettes, booze, and sweat filled the air. Girls in mini skirts and bikini tops danced to the heavy beat that almost made the house shake. Guys, watching girls dance, sat on the side, drinking, and laughing. Tidus took a seat next to Wakka, who was sitting near the window, talking to a few guys.  
  
"Hey man, cool party," Tidus said as he opened a can of beer and took a long drink.  
  
"Yeah man, look at all those hot girls. This is what summer is about brudda," Wakka laughed. "Girls, music, parties, fun, drinking, and all that shit."  
  
"C'mon. This summer, we vow to have the best time of our lives. No wasting time on shit we don't need to take care of. It's all about having fun man, we're gonna live it," Tidus yelled out. Music pounded in his ear, hurting his eardrums. He could feel the beat of the sound drumming in this body.  
  
"I'm gonna go dance with Lulu, she's looking hot tonight, you okay here?" Wakka said.  
  
"Yeah, you go dance," Tidus said.  
  
The air in the room thickened with perspiration. Bodys drumming together made the room hot and stuffy. Tidus went to the backyard for some fresh air. The backyard, like the inside of the house was rowdy and stuffed with people. The pool was filled with teens making out and having fun. People danced under the moonlight in barely anything, some girls even naked. Beer cans filled the backyard and the smell of cigarettes was un- avoidable. Tidus sat on a chair next to the hot-tub and sighed. "Hey babe, what's your name?" Tidus said to a girl, roughly around the age of 17, in a skimpy, pink bikini.  
  
"Hey hun, I'm Rikku, what about you?" The girl said sweetly.  
  
"Tidus, hows it tonight?" Tidus asked coyly.  
  
"Oh, I'm having a blast. But my friend always has these awsome parties!" Rikku said smiling. "Wanna swim with me?"  
  
"Uh... I didn't bring a swim suit. Who's he?" Tidus said.  
  
"He? What do you mean?" Rikku asked, puzzled.  
  
"The guy who owns this house. Your friend, the one who always has these parties,"  
  
"Oooh! Haha, you'll be surprised to hear this... My friend, is a girl, Yuna," Rikku laughed.  
  
"Really? Wow, then I got to meet this wonderwoman who has all these parties," Tidus said, joking.  
  
"Oh, she's right there, in the hot tub," Rikku said giggling. "Hey, Yuna, you got another one!" Rikku yelled out as she jumped into the large swimming pool.  
  
Tidus looked in the hot tub, he saw a beautiful, young girl, sitting, laughing, talking. She was in a black, sexy, one piece swimsuit. Her beautiful sandy hair shimmered in the light, and her pale, creamy complexion looked so delicate under the water. What captivated him most were her eyes. One was a light, crystal, sky blue. The other, a deep sea green.  
  
"Wow... she's beautiful," Tidus said to himself, softly. Her smile was so entrancing, so beautiful. Sweat dripped off his brow. For a second, he felt different... like something hit him, finally, the girl of his dreams. Then, as he turned his head, a volleyball hit him on his head. "Yo, brudda, pass the ball!" Wakka laughed, clearly drunk.  
  
Tidus picked the ball up and threw it in the pool. "Hey man, that hurt!" Tidus yelled out at Wakka and his rowdy bunch of friends.  
  
Tidus laughed as Wakka and his pals struggled to get through the crowd to retrieve the ball. "You deserved that!" Tidus yelled out. Wakka grinned from the pool, ball in hand, ready to throw it at Tidus again.  
  
"Hey! Take this!" Wakka screamed out at Tidus with a giant smirk on his face as the thrust the ball at Tidus. The ball sped through the air, in full speed. "Yikes!" Tidus yelled out as he ducked. The ball whipped through the air and hit the beautiful girl in the hot tub's head. "Ouch!" she yelled out.  
  
Tidus turned around with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe that Wakka has just hit her on the head. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Please forgive my friend! We were just playing around and --"  
  
"Are you just going to stand there are talk? Help me out will ya?" she said in a light, shaky voice. Tidus nodded as he pulled her out of the hot tub and helped her in the house. She sat on the kitchen counter as Tidus rummaged around for ice.  
  
"Really... are you okay? I'm very sorry!" Tidus said, clearly worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it... stuff like this happens all the time," she said with a tiny smile. Tidus looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she had tiny tears on the corners of her eyes. Her hair was messy and her make-up was ruined. He loved how cute she looked.  
  
"So... hows it going tonight? Are you the one who lives here?"  
  
"Yeah, me. I'm the party planner. Lucky me huh? I get to clean up,"  
  
"Haha... well if you want I can help at the end of the party,"  
  
"No, it's okay. My friends and boyfriend helps me out,"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
......................................  
  
Yuna walked out of the house, ice in hand, boy following her. He was cute. Dirty blonde hair, sexy eyes, nice body. Not too much though... she'd seen better. He smiled at her... she loved his cute mouth, the way it twisted a bit when he smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"So... what's your name," he asked. Yuna rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for guys prowling over her for her phone number. She already had a boyfriend.  
  
"Yuna... hey, i'll see you later okay hun?" Yuna ran away with a cute smile. He smiled back... that little twisted smile.  
  
......................................  
  
Tidus ran upstairs to the bathroom. Tidus wasn't too surprised when he saw a long line of people waiting to use the bathroom. He stood in line, rubbing the red bump on his head, caused by that volleyball. It seemed forever until Tidus finally got into the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and sat on the toilet seat. His eyes widened as he looked in the mirror. His face was dead red and his hair was messy and uneven. He laughed at himself lightly. He actually thought he would get a date tonight. Now he knew he couldn't, espcially with that beet red face and messy hair of his.  
  
Tidus walked outside. People were already leaving. It was late, real late. Tidus lit a smoke as he looked at his watch. It was quarter past 2. The chilly air sliced through his skin. Where was his jacket? Better yet, where the hell did Wakka go?  
  
"Looking for this?" somebody said behind him. Tidus turned around to see Yuna again, his jacket in her hand. "Maybe you shoud go scoop your friend off my living room floor now, it's getting kind of late. Drive him home while you're at it, he's been drinking way too much," Yuna said smiling. Tidus felt that feeling again. You know, that feeling you get when someone beautiful is around you.  
  
"Heh... yeah, Wakka... he's one party animal," Tidus chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, he's been partying non-stop all night. I haven't even seen him sit down once," Yuna laughed as she handed Tidus' jacket over. "You should maybe go now, it's really getting late,"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Tidus said. He walked into the house finding Wakka on the floor with Rikku on his lap. Both of them were laughing.  
  
"Hey brudda! We didn't get to party tonight. Meet Rikku. She's pretty ain't she?" Wakka grinned.  
  
"C'mon we're going home. You can sleep in car," Tidus said as he pulled Wakka up. "Say goodbye."  
  
......................................  
  
Tidus woke up the next morning with a headache. He trudged into the kitchen in his boxers, making himself a cup of coffee. He was supposed to meet Wakka at the beach today. He wasn't too rushed, he knew Wakka would be late. The phone rang.  
  
"Hellloo?"  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"Yeah, who's speaking?"  
  
"It's me, Yuna. You left your wallet at my house last night,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, want me to drop it off at your place?"  
  
"No, i'll come by to pick it up in half an hour,"  
  
"Sure, see you then,"  
  
"Bye," Tidus hung up.  
  
Tidus drove through the neighbourhood, trying to find Yuna's house. All the houses were huge. He finally stopped in front of the familiar pink and white house. The trees swayed lightly in the breeze and the sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful day. Yuna's house looked so peaceful and welcoming... unlike last night. Tidus rung the doorbell. He heard voices inside, talking, chattering. Rikku opened the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's mr.forgetful! What did you forget this time?" Rikku said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"My wallet..." Tidus said in an un-easy voice. He didn't know why Rikku was here.  
  
"Yuuunn-a!" Rikku yelled out at top of her lungs. Tidus studied Rikku. She was cute, not beautiful, but very cute. Someone you would maybe bring to the carnival, just so you could win a teddy bear for her and watch her giggle cutely in delight. Yuna ran down the stairs. She looked different today... She wore a baby pink tank top and white capris. She hair was loose and it shone as it bounced just off her shoulders. She smiled again, at Tidus. As she came nearer, Tidus could smell the scent of coconuts from her hair. "Hey Tidus, so early? Heres your wallet."  
  
"Uh... er... hey Yuna. Thanks," Tidus said. The shook his head. Thanks? Was that all he could say? He felt so incredibly stupid. "You have a really nice house,"  
  
It was true. Yuna house was huge. Well... not too big, just spacious. It was light pink and had a very tropical look to it. Inside, the furniture was new, simple, and clean. Unlike yesterday, of course, the house smelt of perfume, freshly baked cookies, and flowers.  
  
"Haha... yeah I did a whole lot of cleaning up last night and this morning. I found like, 10 wallets," Yuna laughed. "Me and Rikku are heading to the mall now, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm checking out the beach with Wakka, would you guys like to come?" Tidus said.  
  
Rikku's eyes widened. She smiled. "Oh really? Wakka? Yeah sure, sounds like fun. We'll come with you guys... won't we Yuna?" Rikku said in a rush.  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we will."  
  
......................................  
  
"Rikku..." Yuna whispered to Rikku. "Why do you always have to drag me along Wakka hunting huh?" Yuna rolled her eyes. She wanted to go somewhere with Rikku, so they could be alone to talk about more private things. "You know I have no interest in watching you go crazy over Wakka!"  
  
"Look... this is a good thing Yuna! I'll hang out with Wakka, you can get all close and shit with Tidus," Rikku laughed.  
  
"But I don't want to 'get all close and shit' Rikku! I have a boyfriend!" Yuna said, suddenly feeling betrayed, hurt, and misunderstood. "I don't want to go around chasing guys Rikku... I'm serious about Seymour, it's not just fun and games for all of us!"  
  
Rikku suddenly felt a pang of hurt. Maybe she was playing around too much? "Well... er- I, don't know..." Rikku stumbled over her words. Her voice cracked.  
  
Yuna felt guilty, why was she taking all her frustration out on Rikku? "I'm so sorry... Rikku, I didn't mean that..." Yuna said, her head low. Rikku nodded silently.  
  
......................................  
  
"Oh my god... just, tell me why is she here?" Wakka said, his eyes wide with excitement. "Damn, she's even finer than Lulu..."  
  
The two girls approached the boys slowly with huge grins on their faces. "Hey... Wakka!" Rikku said in her normal singy-songy voice. Her eyes bright, pretty eyes shone in the sunshine. "Race you to the water Wakka!" Rikku yelled out, laughing.  
  
Yuna and Tidus stood akwardly as they watched Wakka swing Rikku into his arms and run into the water. Tidus and Yuna stood for a while, not speaking, not moving. After what seemed like forever, Yuna turned around to Tidus, smiling. "Maybe we should go find a place to sit down? I brang some sandwiches and juice,"  
  
Tidus spread a large beach towel on the soft, warm sand. Yuna and Tidus had chosen a spot on the far left, behind a few rocks where they couldn't be disturbed. Yuna and Tidus sat down on opposite ends of the towel, staring out into the sparkling ocean. They both sighed.  
  
"So...er- Yuna. How are you enjoying the summer?" Tidus said, hoping to break the akward silence.  
  
"Well... I don't know. I'm doing okay. Me and my boyfriend haven't been doing too great,"  
  
"Oh... I see. Whys that?"  
  
"Oh... well, he's been a bit, well... you know, a bit tempermental,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well... he's stressed sometimes you know, so he tends to ta- wait... i'm so sorry, why am I telling you this? You don't want to hear about my stupid problems,"  
  
Tidus looked down. He did want to hear about her "stupid" problems. In fact, for some reason, Tidus wanted to hear Yuna talk about anything. "Well... no worries. A pretty girl like you could go on without him. Any guy would go out with you," Tidus said without thinking.  
  
Yuna blushed. "Why... thank you,"  
  
Tidus' eyes grew wide after he spoke. His face scrunched up. Just why, why, why did he have to say that? "Ummm... yeah,"  
  
"Well... I'm serious about Seymour... I like him. We could work this out, I think,"  
  
"What? You're going out with Seymour?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
*"Wish I was your boyfriend.."* Tidus thought to himself.  
  
*"Wish I was with Seymour now.." Yuna thought to herself.  
  
......................................  
  
So... Thats the end of this chapter... Wait for the next chapter... it's going to take sometime to finish! Thanks! Don't forget to Review! 


End file.
